A Taste of Asia
by harryxseungholuvr69
Summary: Harry has a passion for rice and gets in an unexpected relationship from a fellow famous rice lover.


"It's here, man, it's finally coming here!" Harry's excitement was heard by his fellow bandmates ever since the world traveling rice convention was announced. Now that it finally arrived, they were eager for much less talk of the subject. Harry was acting much like a child with his immature thrill for such a minuscule topic, no less for a cheap, easily obtained food. His undying love for rice was obscure but accepted in polite regards by the other members. Zayn sighed as Harry had dragged him and Niall with him so he wouldn't be alone. Liam tagged along in curiosity of how there could be an entire convention for such a thing. As Harry travelled between booths and stands, he seemed to have separated from the others, but he shrugged it off. They were lagging anyways, clearly showing their discontentment. He finished his business (and samples) at one of the smaller establishments and was faced by a small crowd of girls with their cell phones pointed towards a man. This peaked his curiosity and he approached the crowd to be bumped into by him, struggling to break free of the girls. The man looked into his eyes briefly before pressing onwards. Moronically, Harry realized he had forgotten his own fame and attention was quickly drawn to him. He attempted to follow the same path as the man before him, but failed. The fangirling hoard was growing, and with no manpower but himself it became increasingly difficult for him to get out of the center, with girls grabbing him and tugging. A shady hooded character smashed their way through the crowd, shoving his head down and dragging him out. They continued to pull him, eventually sprinting away to a decently sized storage area.

"Are you stupid?" the character spoke as they shut the door. They had a foreign accent. They pulled down their hood and offed their sunglasses, revealing to be the man he saw before in the same situation.

Harry scratched his head bashfully. "Well, I, uh... I was wondering what was going on, really. The whole convention has me a little mind boggled."

The man sighed and shook his head. "I thought I would be free here, but turns out I have more fans than thought."

His English was a bit broken and his accent was very strong. Harry chuckled, it was kind of funny and cute. Processing what the man said, he replied, "Oh yeah? I have no clue who you are, sorry, what are you from, exactly?"

The mans eyebrows furrowed and his chubby lips pursed a bit. "I'm from Korean group MBLAQ... we are more popular in other countries," he said a bit spitefully.

"I see. What are you doing here for then if you're popular there?" he playfully asked.

He sighed, clearly annoyed at something. "I wanted to come to this when it was in Korea, but I had to not make public appearances. They would all know me there and not leave me alone. I regret coming here now."

His tone was becoming increasingly harsh, and this began to irritate Harry more and more. "Well then, why don't you just go back then, huh? I'm out of here." He got up from his spot on the ground and reached for the door, but the other man was faster and grabbed his wrist with intense constriction. "You don't even care to learn my name? I'm you're hyung and you treat me this way?"

Taken aback, Harry had to reconcile, but the man was built with so much pent up fury he fiercely shoved at him, getting intimidatingly close to his face.

"I-I didn't mean anything by it, sorry dude but-"

"My name is Yang Seungho. Don't address me so informally," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well there Yang-"

"Seungho-hyung," he corrected.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Seungho-hyung," he spat, "I happen to be a celebrity too."

"I know. Harry." The way he rolled his l's made Harry laugh a little bit in this heated situation.

Seungho took this the wrong way and grabbed at his throat.

"Y-you really need to calm down what the fuck is this?"

"I'll teach you to respect your hyungs," Seungho whispered low into his ear. "You'll learn to respect me."

His hands were traveling to his belt, expertly undoing it with one hand as the other remained on his throat. He pushed the younger man back against the wall, his breathing increased.

"What the fuck!" Harry said repeatedly, increasing in audibility. Seungho's catlike eyes shot back up into his and his hand holding the precious singer's throat tightened. Harry swallowed his pride and became much more of an onlooker as Seungho proceeded to slip his hand under the elastic of his boxers once Harry's pants were unzipped and opened. His hands wrapped around his penis and began working their way up and down his shaft, gently caressing and pausing to rub the tip with his thumb. Harry bit his lip, trying not to let this arouse him but it was effortless. Seungho's hands seemed like they were trained to do this and mercilessly toyed with him until Harry finally couldn't hold back a faint moan-quiet, but easily heard by the foreign man now with his chin nearly resting on his shoulder. Seungho stopped and grinned. He leaned back to look Harry in the face which was now a bit sweaty. Harry looked at him with a rather pathetic expression.

"What is wrong?" Seungho teased, clearly delighted with himself.

"Please... just... keep doing it." He was thoroughly ashamed he wanted it to continue.

"What was that?"

"Wh-" Oh. Right, the Korean name thing. What an annoying thing to do... Defeated, he whispered, "Hyung."

The smile widened on Seungho's face and his hands slicked down his shaft once again, lubricated by the slight amount of Harry's precum. He repositioned his other hand to hold both of Harry's wrists above his head, and looked at the helpless boy in his hands with great pleasure. Continuing this for a minute or so, his hands retreated to pull off Harry's shirt. He moved his mouth tauntingly close to Harry's, parting his plump, feminine lips as he began toying with his own belt buckle. The fabric of his jeans had been rubbing and irritating his hardened member and it began to be unbearable. Harry was nervous to disobey the stickler of an older man, but regardless leaned into him to kiss those plush lips that had been lingering a bit too long, and helped Seungho unbuckle.

As the jeans slid down, Harry followed, nuzzling his nose against the fabric of Seungho's shirt. His mouth was in perfect place to engulf the other man's hard-on, but instead he moved to kiss his inner thighs and around the region; his lips traveling to all but the place Seungho was longing for. Frustrated, his hands scrabbled for the young man's coveted hair and gripped it. Harry's tongue languidly dragged up his shaft painstakingly slow, his eyes focused on the expressions of Seungho, who had his eyes shut and was biting down on his lip hard.

"Look at me," Harry whispered. "Hyung, look at me."

Seungho's eyes peeped open and looked down as Harry took him fully inside his mouth, twisting his tongue around until it hit the back of his throat. As he withdrew, his suction was lost with a quiet "pop", and He continued to gently suck and deepthroat him, kissing and suckling the head of his penis. Seungho, unable to bear the slow pace, pulled back and began to thrust into his mouth. Throaty moans resounded the storage area, and tears began to well up in Harry's eyes due to the rough play and invasion of his throat. Harry pushed back at his thighs, surprising Seungho and slightly upsetting him until he realized Harry was guiding him to somewhere he could sit. Seungho relaxed himself on the makeshift seat composed of sacks of rice. He spit on his hand and toyed with his thick but averagely lengthed dick.

Harry tore the rest of himself free of his tight pants with a small shudder due to the low temperature of the environment. He slowly approached Seungho, whose slanted eyes were deviously fixated on the lanky boy entirely displayed in front of him.

"Come here."

Harry climbed into the man's arms and slid his hands under his shirt. Seungho wasn't skinny like he was, but rather thick-both muscular and a bit chubby due to his ravenous eating habits. He pulled the shirt over Seungho's head to Seungho's dismay. A frown crossed his flushed face and proceeded to divert attention off of him. He grabbed handfuls of the younger man's ass, feeling and spreading him apart as he lowered him down onto him. Harry guided his penis with one hand as he supported himself on Seungho's shoulder with the other. He winced as the shoddily lubricated and thick member of the other man penetrated and stretched him, gasping and whining. Seungho looked up to the man and caressed his face as he completely sheathed himself inside. He wiped the sweaty strands of hair sticking to his forehead out of his eyes, then pressing his thumb on his lips. Harry suckled his thumb and bit down as Seungho began to buck his hips into him. One of Harry's hands slid down to grab a hold of his own penis to jerk himself off as Seungho pounded into him mercilessly. Seungho planted his hands back on his ass and lifted the man off of him until only the tip was inside.

Harry pleaded through whimpers, making the corners of Seungho's lips curl up in amusement and satisfaction. "What do you want?"

"I want all of you inside me please, please hyung, I want it so bad."

"Yeah?"

"I want your cock inside me hyung, please."

Seungho, completely satisfied of his submission slammed him back down bringing Harry to loudly moan out. Seungho worked more rapidly and frantically, Harry moaning his name in exasperated breaths as he hit against his prostate. Harry pumped himself vigorously, his eyes beginning to see black and gold as they rolled back in his head. He came on Seungho's chest and chin, in some disappointment, for if it landed on his lips it may have been even hotter to him; to see the dominating man lap up his hot cum into his mouth. Seungho greedily thrust into him until he quivered and came inside him. Harry, exhausted, pulled himself off and laid along Seungho's chest. Seungho wiped off Harry's cum and wiped it off on a sack of rice. "Maybe someone will enjoy the extra flavoring."

Harry smiled and laughed a bit between his panting. "If it was yours, hyung, I'd love it."

"...Ah?" Seungho seemed a bit surprised.

"Yeah... maybe sometime..." he trailed off.

Seungho pet his face carefully, wondering what all could have the caused the man to come to like his what could easily be considered sexual assault. (Besides his own skill of handling him, of course.)

"You know, I've always loved rice... but now that I've gotten a taste of what else Asia has to offer... I don't know if I want anything else."


End file.
